


Unspoken Thoughts

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, implied m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: A missing scene from Badlaa.





	Unspoken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably not what most of you wanted in a missing scene. But it ties in nicely with the story I'm currently writing. And I have no control over the little voices in my head, okay?

**Title:** Unspoken Thoughts  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Doggett/Krycek  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Implied m/m relationship  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 01/22/01  
**Summary:** A missing scene from Badlaa. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

I should have said somethin reassurin to her; somethin comfortin. Or touched her lightly on the arm. Somethin to let her know that I understood; sympathized. But did I? No; I stood there like a big, dumb ox until she finally just walked away. 

It's not that I don't care. Hell, after readin everythin that's happened to her, how could I **not** care. Especially now that she's in a family way. Oh, yea, I'm not supposed to know about **that**. 

And therein lies my problem. You see, there's lots of things I'm not **supposed** to know about, but do. Like the Consortium, and colonization, and alien rebels, and black oil, and.... Well, you get the picture. 

Let me tell you, this skeptical act is getting harder and harder to pull off. I know one of these times I just gonna blurt somethin out and Scully'll be on me like green on grass. 

Of course I'll have to explain. But how? She of all people would never understand. She'll just think I'm part of the conspiracy. 

Damn, my head is killin me. Guess I'll just call it a night. 

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I slip into bed. God, I'm tired. 

"JD... You okay?" 

A strong arm slips around my waist, pullin me close, followed by a soft kiss at the back of my neck. 

I can't help but smile. "Yea, Alex, I'm fine. Go on back to sleep." 

The end. 


End file.
